A variety of cable managers (e.g., wiring duct and raceway systems) are known for routing the wires and cables of electronic equipment, such as telecommunications equipment and computers. In some cases, cable managers comprise a base member and a plurality of channels adapted to receive and route the wires and cables to and from the electronic equipment. Covers, which may be hinged, snap-latched, or otherwise engageable with the cable manager, may enhance cable retention and concealment. As the applications for telecommunications systems grow ever numerous and diverse, the need for more efficient communications management systems is increasing.